User talk:Timeship DeLorean
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - Enzo Aquarius 21:36, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Cite your sources Please make sure you cite your sources in every article. Thanks! -- Renegade54 01:46, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :The thing is, most of the information I got from the Dedication plaque comparison article.--UTS DeLorean 03:04, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind--UTS DeLorean 03:46, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Plaque People When creating these articles, if the person is named after a "real world" person involved with Star Trek, please make a note in their "(Starfleet)" article as to that effect, such as the one I added to Mike Vejar (Starfleet) this morning. Thanks much! -- Sulfur 13:06, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :I'll try, but I don't usually know who the real person is. --UTS DeLorean 19:04, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Usually person of the same name, especially if they have a '(Starfleet)' tag on them. At worst, use the preview button and put a link to the "real" person, and see if anything shows up, and check out that link to see who/what/etc they are or links to them. That's what I try to do. -- Sulfur 19:41, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Episode template Hi, I just want to note that you do not need to add the episode template to images by hand, we have a bot doing that for us without disturbing the recent changes. Also note that there doesn't belong any formatting around the template. -- Kobi 21:42, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :I thought maybe the bot missed them. As for the formatting, that's what it looked like when I saw it on another page.--UTS DeLorean 21:49, 18 January 2007 (UTC) The Bot has skipped them, because the second quotation mark is missing ... those cases will be handled in the second run. However note that making the reference italic is no longer the style to use. -- Kobi 22:11, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Alright.--UTS DeLorean 22:13, 18 January 2007 (UTC)